Naruto: Spell of Lust
by shaesullivan
Summary: Kiba has grown up and soon must place himself and another in the hands of danger to protect the people of the Fire Country. However, lust really couldn't care less.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own them but wish I did. I give support to the creator and the team that worked on the anime. A great story so I hope you like my version of what I think could happen later. Remember, fanfiction is opinionated so don't bother to flame me because none of this really happened, except in my head._

The village of Konohage was a small village hidden within the surrounding forest of the fire country. The village felt the bounty of the changing seasons as the winter frost gave way to Spring's warmth. The trees were blooming, birds were singing and all around life seemed to be rejuvenated from the cold of winter. The people of the village were out enjoying the warm air and fresh feeling that was in the air from the melting snow. For the past several days the sky had been dense with thick clouds that threaten another snowstorm but soon the gray overcast gave way to deep azure.

The citizens of Konohage were pleased that the day was turning out to be perfect for their usual activities and the village became alive with activity. Merchants traded goods, children were outside playing, and the ninja's of Konohage were practicing and training. One such ninja had been called to the Hokage's office and was currently ridding a giant white dog through the streets. The ninja was a teenage boy by the name of Inuzuka, Kiba and he was smiling into the sun with a tooth grin as he rode his faithful companion Akimaru.

The teenager was one of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that were more bestial than any other clan, the people were a tight nit family that worked, trained, played, lived and died with dogs. The entire family had one or more canine companions that were always with them on missions, when they trained and even when they went to sleep. The people of the Inuzuka clan were friendly despite always seeming so animal like and no one who met them could say otherwise and the Inuzuka's gained the immediate trust of anyone who met them.

As Kiba raced to the Hokage tower his mind was focused on the mission that was ahead of him; the Hokage, a woman by the name of Tsunade, had expressedly summoned him for a particular mission and Kiba could barely contain his excitement. The nineteen year old boy was fast on his way to becoming a respectable ninja within the village and it did his pride and family good that he was growing into a fine young man. Kiba was still sometimes juvenile and a joker but he was settling into a wise, fierce and strong warrior and very soon he would become a jonin.

Kiba had grown from a twelve year old boy standing at 5'6 with a lanky figure to a nearly grown man that stood 6'4, with broad shoulders, a tight chest and six-pack along with finely honed arms, legs, neck, back and face. His face had gone from being boyish to become well-rounded young man's face that possessed strong cheekbones, a sharp nose, and thick bushy brown hair. Kiba's natural tan had deepened over the years and his natural slit eyes became even more feral and wild looking giving the young man an air of something untamed and free.

Kiba wore a fishnet shirt underneath a heavy brown jacket along with deep black pants and ebony sandals. Kiba wore the village's headband with a black band over his forehead that flapped in the wind. The Inuzuka rode his faithful dog Akimaru all the way to the Hokage's tower and once he got to the gate the canine-nin hoped of and patted the white dog on it's side. The dog, which had at one time been carried in Kiba's jacket, was taller and broader than Kiba was. Akimaru stood at 5'3 on its fore legs with a deep ivory coat and panted as its friend and master walked inside of the Hokage tower.

Kiba sauntered into the Hokage's office and looked on, as the blond woman was fast asleep and lightly snoring. Kiba gave a soft growl from the base of his chest to alert her of his presence and watched the woman snap awake and try to look busy. Kiba gave small, choked chuckles as he announced himself and the blond Hokage look at him with sleep-depraved eyes that fluttered before centering on him.

Tsunade: Kiba? What are you doing here?

Kiba: You summoned me Hokage-sama.

Kiba cocked his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy before he blinked and reach inside of his jacket and pull out a white envelope. The Inuzuka heir placed the letter in the Hokage's hand before returning to the center of the room and waiting. Tsunade opened the letter and read the contents and was startled from her half sleep daze. The woman looked from the letter to Kiba and then back before she set the letter face down and then took a deep, steadying breath. When she looked into Kiba's slit eyes the sunlight haired Hokage's face was grim but neutral.

Kiba could smell the anxiety and frustration on the woman but kept his position at the center of the room. People tended to forget that the Inuzuka clan was special in the way of understanding the people around them. Most people had to look for clues to a person's inner thoughts by the way a person sat, fidgeted, crinkled their brows, breathed, and other physical gestures but the Inuzuka could tell about a person's brainwork by scent. People gave off different scents depending on their moods; a light scent for being happy, a sour scent when afraid, bitter if they were frustrated and bittersweet if they were nervous to name a few.

The scent that Tsunade was giving off worried him because it was tangled with so many others but the most prominent was a sour scent laced with bitterness. Inside of the teenage dog nin's mind was a single question; What was the older woman so worried about? Tsunade was speaking and Kiba left his inner musing to pay attention.

Tsunade: Kiba, I have a mission for you if you want to take it but be aware that this mission will be difficult and you may suffer because of it.

Kiba: I can handle anything that's thrown to me Tsunade-sama. Give me the mission.

Tsunade: You may regret your words Kiba, but all right. The mission is as 'A' rank mission and it seems simple enough but it isn't. You are to pose in a … (mumble … mumble).

Kiba: What did you just say?!

The Inuzuka also had another advance sense and it was hearing; the people of the clan could hear better than any normal human but less than a dog, It was enough for Kiba to hear what the Hokage had said and he was not too pleased about it.

Kiba: Tsunade-sama did you just say that the mission was for me to go to a … a … gay club and pose as a … dancer?

Tsunade: Yes I did. It seems that inside of a package is a special type of medicine that is lethal to the Fire Country as it seems to be some type of biological weapon from one of the other countries. The person holding this elixir is a sleeper agent that will use the medicine on one of the dancers there and infect them. You can guess what will happen after that point.

The Hokage did not need to say anything further because Kiba could guess the chaos it would cause later on if the infected person infected anyone else. The whole fire country could be put at danger but …

Kiba: Should a mission this important be given to a Chunin such as myself and not a Jonin or even a Anbu?

Tsunade: It would be better but the club is exclusive and its members are rather young the, oldest person there maybe in their early twenties and the sleeper is programmed to use the bio-medicine on the entire club if they feel threatened or watched by any ninja. The sleeper will be a young man around your age but will not be aware of the mission they are carrying out until it is all over and it is vital that he be stopped but if that elixir gets out into the public.

Kiba: What exactly does this weapon do?

Tsunade: The weapon is designed to instill the come cold into a person on first look, but as the weapon infects the person for longer than an hour without a vaccine the person will die within hours. The weapon is able to destroy the person from inside out, attacking their immune system and giving a lethal type of disease to them and then spread from person to person by touch. Once it gets into the public it will be all over. That's why it is imperative that this person is photographed and the elixir be relieved from them before anything can happen. We must find out who would use such measures to kill the people of the Fire Country and they have to be dealt with as swiftly as possible. Can I count on you Kiba?

The Inuzuka nodded his head and the blond haired Hokage sighed in relief before giving the teenage dog-nin a scroll with his mission on it. Kiba took the small wrapped parcel and left the room. When Kiba was gone and Tsunade could no longer hear him she put her hand on her face and sighed deeply.

Tsunade: Kiba … forgive me.

On the way out of the Hokage tower Kiba read the mission briefing and bowed his head in defeat. The club was a local gay club in the nearby city but it was notorious for being a rowdy and very eccentric place. The club owner was a man by the name of Miaki, Tsuki and he was one of the biggest perverts in the Fire Country next to Jiriya, the maker of Ichi Ichi Paradise. The man was a influential debutant that had standing within the upper-class community of nobles and even the military. There were rumors that the man was even into the black market selling off people to bidders in an underground auction house somewhere. Since, the local law enforcement never found anything and no one came forward it was only rumored but Kiba thought; the rumor had to come from somewhere.

The club was called the Kitsune's Den and it was one of the places where anyone that was young and good-looking could go to do whatever they wanted; people had sex, played games, got naked on the dance floor, and even had a BDSM area. Kiba frowned as he thought about what he would have to do and it made him feel no better the longer he thought about it. He would have to work at the club as a stripper and find out who the sleeper was and the get the medicine from them. The only information he got was that the target was Tsuki, the club owner and nothing else. Kiba shook his head as he got to the tower's gate and then looked at Akimaru who was faithfully waiting for him.

Kiba hopped unto the large ivory colored dog and they both headed off to the Inuzuka residence. All the way Kiba thought about the mission and even if it was for the good of the village Kiba shuddered at the thought of getting naked around horny guys. It was little secret among his family that Kiba preferred guys but no one in the village knew and Kiba hoped it would stay that way. It was not that Kiba was ashamed of his preference but having the entire village know was a bit much for the Inuzuka heir to handle. His family was peeved but thankfully they settled down after Kiba thoroughly made his decision, that didn't mean that they accepted but they didn't reject him either. Once Kiba got to his home with Akimaru he headed for his room without a word to anyone.

The family was altogether were a large pack of people; Kiba's mother was the leader followed by his uncles and aunts, himself and his sister, his cousins finally down to the children. Sometimes Kiba laughed that his family was the same as the dogs they had in both leadership and culture. Kiba's family stayed in one house with his sister and mother and their dogs, his aunt and uncles nearby with their dogs in another house along with their children. Then down to his immediate cousins and not so immediate cousins and their dogs. The entire family structure was based in a triangular form with his mother on top as the leader and then down to his cousin's children at the bottom. The same for the dogs who answered to Kiba's mother's dog and then down and so on until it got to the pups.

Kiba thought a lot about his family once he decide to come out and weighed if it would be wise to voice his choice of mates. Rarely did one of the family break away or were forced away from the clan but Kiba wondered if he would be accepted. Since it would be nearly impossible for him to bear children with a male he would have to give his position to his sister as leader someday as leader because the whole family structure could be thrown off by his not having children. There would be no heirs from Kiba and the family would need guidance and Kiba's parents, grandparents and so on had always been on top of that structure.

Kiba dumped his scroll onto his bed and then packed for the mission ahead. It would be at least a few weeks until he could return so the teenage canine-nin packet what he would need; his shirts, pants, weapons, bathing and cleaning utensils and a few home momento's. Another thing about the Inuzuka, they rarely strayed from home for to long and the longest amount of time an Inuzuka had stayed away was a year and it was a hard-pressed year. Natural they could adapt anywhere but inside the Inuzuka longed to have a home, to guard, cherish and live in that home until they died. It was just their nature.

Once Kiba was sure he was packed he checked the scroll again and mapped his destination in his head before he walked downstairs. Kiba's mother and sister where nowhere to be seen, probably on a mission, so Kiba headed out and onto Akimaru.

Kiba: Akimaru?

The dog whinned and then barked.

Kiba: We're heading for Askana City so get ready cause we might not be back for a while, okay/

Kiba gave his companion a pat on the back and then watched as Akimaru whined and barked some more.

Kiba: I know but the sooner we leave the sooner we get back.

Akimaru yipped and barked before dashing off at top speed. Kiba and Akimaru were out of the village gates by the time anyone could guess what was going on. The guards waved to the dog-nin who cheered as he disappeared into the distant.

???: Are you sure about this?

???: Well, no. But if I'm wrong we could all be in trouble later.

???: True. If this plan doesn't work the boss is going to be teed off big time.

Two shadows danced in the trees and watched as Kiba and Akimaru speed off. So far everything was going to plan but time would tell what would happen later on. For the better or worse everything was know in motion. The figures disappeared by the time the gate guards finished waving to Kiba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own them but wish I did. I give support to the creator and the team that worked on the anime. A great story so I hope you like my version of what I think could happen later. Remember, fanfiction is opinionated so don't bother to flame me because none of this really happened, except in my head._

Kiba and Akimaru pulled into the town by the time night had set in and the two companions watched the city as it light up. Glowing neon signs were everywhere making it hard for Kiba's and Akimaru's sensitive eyes to bear. The sights, smells and feel of the city were so strong that it momentarily caused Kiba to have to control his stomach unless he threw up. That was the down side of having sharp senses; they usually went haywire within intensive surroundings. Kiba steadied himself and then jumped down from Akimaru's back, the boy knew that most people wouldn't take well to an over grown dog in the city and ushered his friend outside the city gates into the fields. Kiba patted Akimaru on his sides and the dog barked before trotting off far away from the city but close enough for Kiba to call if need be.

Kiba steadied his resolve and then boldly strode into the city without a backward glance. He was old enough to know that Akimaru would be all right and that his canine friend could survive without him and though he would never say it Kiba felt proud and sad at the same time. Shaking his head Kiba looked for the Kitsune's Den while taking in the sights. In Konohage their were no strip clubs or casinos or even bars, the closets thing the village had was the ramen stand where everyone gather from time to time. This place was huge and amazing to the Inuzuka but Kiba was too focused on his mission to get lost in the majesty of it.

After an hours search Kiba found the club in the back area of the city where the streets were dark, the air was alive and the feel of energy coursed through the night. Kiba felt something in his soul when he looked to the club but couldn't describe it. Maybe fear at the thought of being surrounded by numerous hot, sweaty, sensuous young men or it could be the thought that he might lose his virginity tonight.

Though there were many people in Konohage Kiba never seemed to connect with any of them on an intimate level. There were number of boys he could have sex with but Kiba wanted someone he could wake up to and not have to seem awkward about. Casual affairs and flings weren't Kiba's idea of a good time, no what the canine-nin wanted was someone who he could both dominate and be dominated by. A person who could rival him in many ways but who he could control with his mere presence. Someone who Kiba could look in the eye and wouldn't back down if he wanted to fight and yet would give into him when he wanted to pleasure both of them. Someone like…

???: Hey, are you lost or something …?

Kiba turned to see a young teenager about the age of sixteen; the boy had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a leather get-up. A jacket that was partly open exposing his pale chest, tight black leather pants that hugged and revealed the teen's assets and a pair of leather shoes. The boy stood about 5'8 and was looking at Kiba oddly but with an asserting gaze. Kiba had to back up because of the powerful pheromones coming from the boy.

???: Hello, are you listening?

Kiba: What?

???: I said are you lost?

Kiba: No, I was just … making sure this was the right place. I 'm trying to be a dancer here and I …

???: Hahahahah. A 'dancer'!? Here!? You do know what this place is, don't you?

Kiba: Yeah, so?

Kiba tried not to growl at the punk standing before him and reeled in his hurt pride. The kid wiped his eyes before he straighten and looked at Kiba again.

???: Sorry, but when you said 'dancer' I thought you where kidding. Dancing is what some of us do here but getting down and dirty is what really goes on. You sure you can handle it? Once you step inside I can promise you that you will be limping by the time you leave.

The brown haired brat wiggled his eyes at Kiba and then looked the canine-nin over before licking his thin pale red lips. Kiba growled this time and almost reached out to throttle the kid until another voice was heard.

???: Dan are you teasing the guest again? Didn't I tell you that if you tried that again you would be banned from here? Well?

Dan: Sorry, but this guy wants to dance here and I was making sure he knew what he was in for. Don't want him running out once he gets in like the last one.

The voice became a man with lone pale white hair, dark eyes, at athletic figure and was wearing a business suit. The man, as he appeared, looked regal and well dignified but had an air to him that made him seem more humble than he seemed. The white haired man looked to Kiba and then to Dan before waving them inside. Kiba let Dan lead and then followed but his eyes didn't leave the man who let them in. Something about him was off as if he wasn't who he seemed or better yet not what he seemed. Kiba nodded to the man and then once he was inside he gasped; all across the room were young teenage men. Every color, every ethnicity, every height, all built in their own way, and all looking so hot Kiba had to steel his resolve.

???: Welcome to the Kitsune's Den, where everything here is and is not what it seems. My name is Tsuki and you are the new 'dancer' I heard about.

Kiba: Yes I am. My name is Kiba. Glad to be here.

Kiba shook the man's hand and was surprised by the strong grip. Looking into Tsuki's dark eyes Kiba thought he saw a flash of something but dismissed it. Kiba looked around and took in the sights and smells of the room and tried not to be overwhelmed by the scents of young, horny and eager teens. It made Kiba's head swoon for a minute before he gathered himself and looked back to Tsuki. The man was watching Kiba with a predatory gleam but Kiba would not be intimidated, he returned the look before speaking.

Kiba: So, is the job available or what?

Tsuki: It's available all right but first I have to know something about you. Come to the back room first and let's talk.

Kiba followed Tsuki into a private room way in the back of the club and was again amazed by what he saw. Dozens of pictures were on the wall and all of them had Kitsune's on them. Each picture was different than the last and all of them seemed to try to capture the elusive foxes in their natural grace and beauty but each seemed to come up short. Kiba was brought back to the white haired man standing before him and he tried not to blush as the man chuckled at him.

Tsuki: I see that they have even bewitched you young one. They seem to do that to all who can understand their majesty and primal nature.

Kiba: Huh?

Tsuki: You may not understand in terms of human language and knowledge but I can tell that there is an animal within you that hungers for them like the rest of us.

Kiba: What!?

Tsuki: It's in your eyes that look of a trapped animal within a human body. The look of one who would choose to run free if they could amongst the essence of nature herself. You have something inside of yourself that wants to be free and yearns to be free but it's held back by simple human logic and needs.

Kiba: …

Kiba was starting to feel mildly like a trapped animal in a predator's den and it wasn't making the Inuzuka happy. A low growl was bubbling at his throat and it took all the control Kiba had to keep his instincts in check. He was a predator damn it, he knew how to kill, how to hunt, how to survive within nature…

Tsuki: And yet you're still trapped by human thoughts and emotions.

Kiba looked up into Tsuki's eyes and then jumped from his seat, Tsuki's eyes were glowing faintly red but there was no light within the room. Actually the room was only light by candles that burned softly.

Tsuki: It's all right this is natural for me young one. I can feel the animal inside of yourself and I know that you are here for some greater purpose. The sense of frustration and fear as well as deep, need burns inside of you. I can tell for I too am part animal.

Kiba: What are you?

Tsuki: Stay long enough and you may find out. For now about the position you want…

Kiba sat down in his seat and then looked heard at Tsuki and then lightly took in small breaths. The air was mixed with the smell of something Kiba had smelled before. It was the same smell he had smelled on…

Tsuki: Easy young one. Even if you know what you think you know, how will it help you with what you need to do right now? First, about the position, do you know what it will demand of you?

Kiba; I have to get naked in front of the people here, right?

Tsuki laughed a deep chuckle that made Kiba shudder slightly.

Tsuki: Not just 'get naked' you have to entice the men here to want you and to desire your body. You must call out to them with the feral nature you posses that will make them submit to your will and then you have to keep them their by giving them glimpses of what they can and can not have; a look but never a true feel. Some will touch you in ways you have never been touched before and others will caress your body so deeply it will feel like your drugged.

Tsuki: If you want to you must hold your ground and resist their temptations and calls. You must be the one to seduce until you have found that which you want and then claim it. There is usually one person a 'dancer' takes with them into the back room and then they spend the night or should I say day together. You really don't work here, more so, you try to find the person who could complete you here. This place is one where young men come and let out their inner selves, the animal within them, so that they might be free of the human world. The world that demands and cruelly takes whatever it wants. In this place only passion and desire rule; think you can handle that Kiba.

Kiba looked into Tsuki's eyes and felt as if the world he knew was fading from his mind into the back of his subconscious. No longer was he standing before Tsuki, now Kiba was standing before himself, and he had to come to a choice. Could he really let go of what he knew and give into the inner animal he was? It was the one thing that his clan feared, to lose themselves and become another animal, but Kiba thought about it. What was wrong with that? What was wrong with giving into desire for one night and being free off restrictions and rules? Being free of doubt, worry, fear, loneliness and uncertainty; if only for one night.

Kiba: I can handle it.

Tsuki: If you are sure then I have one test for you. It is one thing to be sure and another to know in your heart if your sure. Tonight a young man comes from a little village and will be 'dancing' for the guest. I want you to see and feel him. Feel the passion in his blood and the animal within his body. If you can survive without falling into bestial lust then you start tomorrow but be warned; this young man is a true animal on the floor and once you gaze into his eyes you will feel the lust like you never knew overcome yourself but he will refuse you. He has to so many others.

Kiba: I can handle him and the challenge easy.

Tsuki smiled predatorily before looking at Kiba and handing him a room key.

Tsuki: Since you want to work here it's free room and board until you leave. I believe that you are new in town and trust me the inns will be full this time of year.

Kiba: Why's that?

Tsuki: The annual Kyuubi festival, when the nine-tailed fox was destroyed or some such talk.

Tsuki seemed to dismiss the matter and then rose from his chair. The white haired man went to the door and then led Kiba out. Tsuki and Kiba walked through a long hallway light with candles and covered with dark wallpaper giving the hall a calming atmosphere. Kiba could smell the heavy odor of sweat and male lust through the walls and the canine-nin fought to keep his balance. Going from years of smelling only relative's musk and team member's scent to dozens to hundreds of men's individual pheromones made Kiba unsteady but his pride as a ninja kept him from stumbling. Also the feeling that Tsuki was watching him made Kiba reluctant to show weakness, something was wrong with the man but he didn't seem to be hiding anything important and there was no sense of danger about him, so why was Kiba unnerved around him?

As they got to the room Kiba would have the canine-nin slid the key inside and opened the door to see a palace before him. The room was furnished with the best of everything; a large bed with silk sheets colored deep red, a thick carpet, soothing maroon wallpaper, a dresser drawer that could hold his entire closet inside of it, a closet that was bigger than his bathroom and a bathroom with a tub, shower area, toilet, sink, and a extra closet inside of it. Kiba looked to Tsuki who smiled at him and then walked away.

Tsuki: The show will start in a few minutes, drop your clothes off and then head to the main area.

Kiba followed the order and then raced down the hall Tsuki was walking. The two shared a companionable silence as they walked at then all too soon they came to the main room. The lights were dimmed and everyone was staring at the curtain drawn area to the back of the room. Soon heavy techno music came on and then someone came from behind the curtain. Kiba couldn't see the person well because they had their head down but scent told him something else.

Kiba: Naruto!!!

Kiba whispered the name of the blond to himself and then stared wide eyed as he looked to where the blond had come from. Though the teenager never lifted his head the waterfall of amber shone brightly in the darkness. Naurto lifted his head and Kiba held onto his breath as the teen's sky blue eyes looked unto the crowd. With the grace, Kiba never knew he possessed, Naruto walked into the sea of young men and the air seemed to sizzle from his presence

Naruto had grace and power that was reserved for battle in Kiba's mind but something said that Naruto was fighting; fighting himself. The blond swung his hips slowly from side to side as he started to rub his thin pale hands over his body. As Kiba got a good look at the blond he tried not to drool and that was his hard pressed battle. Naruto was dressed in thin layers of silk, the color his eyes, from head to toe while his feet remained bare. Naruto casually ran his fingers over the material covering him and then began to tug at it while keeping pace.

The music beat in Kiba's heart as he watch the blond fox saunter over in his direction but not looking at him. Kiba felt a growl in his chest rise to his throat as one of the teens tried to touch Naruto. Naruto easily dodged him but steeped closer and then pressed his full pink lips onto the boy's lips. Naruto's arms wrapped around the boys waist and soon Naruto was grinding himself into the other. The boy put his hand around Naruto and ground himself into the blond.

Kiba growled louder but kept his ground. The feeling running through Kiba was powerful and scary because it whispered things into the canine-nin's ears that were best left unheard. As Naruto and the nameless boy finished their passionate dance Naruto turned from the boy and then unsealed his silk shirt. The material parted like the sea and soon Naurto's chest was left bare. Droplets of sweat could be seen in the dim light of the club and Kiba licked his lips while taking his hand and running it along his bulging crotch.

As Naruto let the shirt flow from his body he walked away from the boy who he had danced with to another. This time Naruto stretched up and then encircled the teen's neck with long peach tinted arms and then his waist with silk clad thighs. Naruto and the boy began to rock against each other and the entire club moaned as one when Naruto and the other boy shared a passionate kiss between them. Kiba felt his world start to rock as he watched his mate on another. Wait … since when had Naurto become his mate? Mate? Kiba was not some animal no matter how close he and Akimaru were. He was a rational human.

Naruto and the boy parted and a strand of sliver could be seen connecting them together before it was snapped apart. Naruto ground his silk covered ass into the teen's jean covered length. Naruto started to moan louder and louder and soon the club was moving around. Kiba looked and each teen began to undress another and kiss each other passionately. Kiba realized that he was the only one without a mate and it made him want to howl in anguish. Soon Naruto and the teen stopped rocking together and then they disengaged from one another; the teen helping Naruto remove his pants and Naruto returning the favor.

Kiba could smell the scent of arousal from the entire club and it made his head spin but he kept himself from drowning amongst the tidal wave of pheromones as he continued to watch his Naruto with another. Naruto helped the teen undo and lose his pants before he rubbed himself against the young man's thighs and calves. Naruto looked at the thick cock in front of him and blew soft breaths over the long shaft before he stood and walked away. The teen Naruto was with grunted but was embraced by another and soon Naruto was forgotten as the two began their own dance. Naruto slowly took his time walking to his next victim before he found himself in front of Kiba.

Kiba was barely holding onto himself as he saw his mate looking to him with passion filled azure eyes. Naurto moved his mouth over Kiba's skin and mouthed the canine-nin's neck. Kiba growled as he reached out and touched Naruto's naked body; arms, chest, stomach, and then down to the blonds half-hard shaft. Kiba didn't know why but he let his instincts take over and they demanded the blond in front of him. Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes when the canine-nin stroked him with his weapon calloused hands. Blue met black and Kiba knew what he wanted and had been searching for.

Kiba: Naruto…

Naruto put a hand to Kiba's lips and soon the dog-nin could hear a deep purr. The purr called to him and Kiba was growling. Though Kiba was stilled dressed Naruto easily remedied him of his garments; first his jacket fell onto the floor, Kiba's fishnet shirt was torn by his own claws and lastly his pants were unbuttoned and then unzipped by the blond. The pants fell onto the floor beside Kiba's jacket and soon they both stood naked. One blond dancer and a canine-nin.

Naruto licked his lips as he stared to Kiba and then he attacked then dog-nin's mouth. Kiba could taste the other boy on Naruto and growled, Kiba forced his tongue into Naruto's moth to rid the taste of the other and then Kiba broke for air. The taste of Naruto, even tainted with another, was exotic and Kiba had to control his body from reacting too fast. Naruto looked to Kiba and an understanding past between them and soon after Naruto was on his knees before Kiba.

Kiba growled and then ran his clawed hands through his blond's head and then ushered Naurto to his engorged dick. Naruto sniffed and took in the scent of the musky leght and took it into his warm and inviting mouth. Kiba barked once as he felt himself being drawn into his mate warm, wet mouth and even deeper down Naruto's throat. Kiba was large but Naruto was experienced and soon all of Kiba was within the blond. Time stood still as Kiba felt Naruto hum over his sensitive flesh and start to bob his head. Naruto set the pace and it was torturously slow as the blond laved Kiba with his saliva and then Naruto withdrew Kiba from his mouth.

Kiba whimpered as he felt the cold air hit his dick full force, even with the heat and energy of the room nothing felt like Naruto's mouth. Kiba thrust his hips and quietly urged Naruto to take him back within his delicious mouth but the blond only licked the head of Kiba's pulsing cock. The blond watched as Kiba's manhood leaked clear fluid in large amounts and soon Naruto's face and tongue were covered in the stuff. Naruto licked his lips and the taste sent his mind into frenzy. Never had the blond felt like this, this hot and passionate and primal, with any other and there had been others. Something about Kiba was making the blond excited like never before.

Once Kiba's cock was wet enough with his own juices and Naruto's saliva the blond rose from the floor and looked at Kiba. The canin-nin was looking at him with half-mast eyes and soon Kiba's tongue was all over the blond's face and neck and then in Naruto's mouth. The taste of himself on Naruto over took the taste of the other boy and Kiba was growling loving into the kiss they shared. When they broke apart again Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, like he had done the other boy but this time he rubbed hid unclad ass against Kiba's moist cock. Kiba's mind was long since gone and only the beast that he was came into the act of their mating. Kiba grabbed Naruto with clawed hands and then positioned himself at the blond's hole. In one fierce push Kiba sheathed himself into his mate's heat and panted from need.

Kiba leaned his head onto Naruto's neck and watched as his mate's face contorted in pain. Kiba's licked the sides of Naruto's face and then kissed the blond's cheek with light fluttering kisses. Kiba may be in his more bestial mind but one thing held true; Naruto was not to be hurt. Kiba kissed his mate until Naruto looked to him with ruby colored eyes and nodded to him. Kiba felt a howl break from his throat and soon he was pushing inside of Naruto and then withdrawing. The slick inner walls of the blond felt like home to Kiba and soon he returned with a quick thrust.

Naruto was moaning low in his throat as he felt himself adjust to Kiba's fast paced thrust and all too soon he was growling and pushing back. Naruto thrust back as Kiba surged forward and then the blond leaned forward as Kiba slowly withdrew himself. The pace was set to the beat of the others heart and soon the two beast-like teens were hammering into each other. They made sounds like animals and moaned with deep sensual passion before the felt the end coming.

Kiba could feel the walls of Naruto's inside enclose and release around his manhood and the smell of Naruto became more intense. His mate was close and Kiba was as well, with quick jabs of his cock Kiba held his climax until he could feel Naruto coming. Naruto howled out loud as he came onto the floor and then cried out as sharp fangs pierced his neck and hot liquid fill his behind. Both sensations, too much for the blond, sent Naruto from this world into darkness. Kiba howled into the club as he marked Naruto and soon the canine-nin came into his mate. Naruto was claimed, both inside and out was the last thing Kiba felt before he let go of the beast inside his soul. The beast that bound him to Naurto and had allowed him to share his life seed with his blond mate.

Kiba was still inside of Naruto as he looked around the club, most of the teens were cumming or had finished and were getting dressed but Kiba had a blond bundled in his arms that was fast asleep and there was no way that he was letting his Naruto go. A hand on his shoulder startled him and Kiba growled when he turned around only to see Tsuki. The man was fully dressed and was smiling to Kiba and led him down the hall to the room he was staying in. It was a task but Kiba held Naruto, still lodged onto his hard shaft, in his arms and made it down the hall. All the way the blond snuggled close to Kiba and murmured something that even Kiba's ears couldn't hear.

When he got to the room Kiba and Naruto laid down together and Tsuki closed the door behind himself. Kiba said nothing as he looked at his mate and then curled around him protectively. Kiba's arms draped over Naruto and the dog-nin pulled the covers over them both with his clawed feet before falling asleep.

???: Well did it work?

Tsuki: Perfectly?

???: What should we do about Kiba's mission?

Tsuki: That? I already found the person who planned to kill me and dealt with him. Now it's time to start the next part of my plan.

???: Are you seriously going to do that?

???: It is rather abrupt.

Tsuki: You worry too much. Everything will go fine because now, the fox will protect the hound and the hound will watch over the fox.

???: How is Kyuubi?

Tsuki: Anal as every, but the dear kitsune will have what he seeks.

???: And Naruto?

Tsuki: Oh he will get what he wants too. Everyone wins but Konohage will lose. Both of them.

Hahahah

???: Oh this sounds like fun.

???: But let's be careful. Other 'elements' may get in our way.

Tsuki: Don't worry. I have it all planned out.


End file.
